Duty (quest)
} |name = Duty |act = 1 or 2 |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Duty(Quest).png |px = 270px |start = Hightown |end = Kirkwall Chantry |next = Repentance |appearances = Dragon Age II - The Exiled Prince }} Duty is a companion quest for Sebastian in Dragon Age II. It requires The Exiled Prince downloadable content. Unlike most companion quests, this one can be completed during Act 1 or Act 2. Acquisition Head towards the Kirkwall Chantry in Hightown, before the Chantry board: a cutscene will play. It will show Sebastian posting a notice on the Chanter's Board offering coin in exchange for the deaths of the mercenaries that killed his family. Read it and accept the quest and head to the Docks (Night), Sundermount, and Wounded Coast areas. Walkthrough You can do these areas in any order you choose, however it is easier if you head to that area when other quests lead you to it. * Docks (Night) - When entering from the north, the first alley on the right. (200xp) * Sundermount - Just around the corner when entering from the World Map. (250xp) * The Wounded Coast - Take the first right, and then follow the next path on the right. (250xp) They fight like ordinary mercenary groups and have no reinforcements, making them simple encounters. They are vulnerable to nature damage and resist cold. Once all 3 groups are dead, head back to the Chantry and talk to Sebastian to complete the quest. Result Sebastian is relieved his family has been avenged. Completing Duty leads to the Repentance companion quest, which is available in Act 2. If you are already in Act 2, you may play it immediately. Rewards * 4 for completing the quest * 1100 XP for defeating the three groups and reporting their deaths to Sebastian The Flint Company Mercenaries drop the following items: (looted from the Sundermount group) (looted from the Wounded Coast group) Notes * The Flint Company mercenaries share spawn points with certain groups of enemies. In situations where the spawn point has not been previously cleared (very likely with the Wounded Coast, as with the DLC installed it is easier to end up unlocking the location via this quest rather than the more "vanilla" route i.e. through a main quest or the ambush in Blackpowder Promise, after completing Long Way Home), the Flint Company mercenaries take precedence. Defeating the mercenaries and completing the quest allows the area to reset, allowing the original occupants to return and be slain (except in cases where the conditions for Terror on the Coast were fulfilled, see Bugs). * The mercenaries scale in power and health with Hawke's level. This is most noticeable between Acts 1 and 2, in which Hawke will likely have gained one or two levels during The Deep Roads Expedition. Their positioning in the Sundermount and Wounded Coast encounters also change between acts, necessitating a change in approach. Thus, it may be best that the player dispatch the Flint mercenaries before leaving on the expedition, so as not to unnecessarily encumber this prerequisite for Sebastian's recruitment in Act 2. * If fought in Act 2, the mercenaries on the Wounded Coast may have help from the default raider occupants. There are two "sets" of enemies that spawn on the Coast; during your first visit to the Coast in Act 2 there will be a small group with an Assassin near the wagon on the southeastern bend, and on subsequent visits a larger group closer to the entrance, attacking from two directions and reinforced by a Reaver and two Assassins. If Duty is active at the same time the second group spawns, the Flint mercenaries will spawn right next to this group and fight alongside them. If the first group was not fought and killed on your first visit, fighting so many enemies may catch their attention as well, leading to an exceedingly-difficult fight. It is best to avoid this scenario by eliminating the Wounded Coast mercenary group in Act 1, on your very first visit in Act 2 by retreating up the northern path to avoid conflict with the first raider set, or not even reading the Chantry notice until both sets are eliminated. Bugs * When fighting the group at the docks, there will be a manhole leading to the Disused Passage. If you slay the last mercenary but accidentally enter the passage immediately, the game will think you have not killed the group yet and will still mark the place where you encounter them, although the group will not be there. * If the conditions for Terror on the Coast were fulfilled in an import from Dragon Age: Origins, this creates a conflict with the loading of enemies, preventing Sophia from being encountered and fought, thus that quest cannot be completed. The simplest method of avoiding this bug is to not install 'The Exiled Prince' DLC at all or at least until after completing Terror on the Coast. If installed, the bug can be avoided by not accepting 'Duty' from the Chantry board (though it is okay to watch the cutscene outside the Chantry), unlock the Wounded Coast through another quest (such as Blackpowder Promise), and complete Terror on the Coast before taking the notice. Another method is to simply not import an Origins save in which the demon possessing Sophia's corpse is spared (Avernus need not be spared, which leads to Dark Epiphany, only that the demon is slain or Warden's Keep ignored entirely). Category:Dragon Age II companion quests Category:The Exiled Prince